vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Blart
Summary Paul Blart was a man who trained his hardest to become a police officer. However, his hypoglycemia held him back from ever passing the physical examine to become one. The best he got was becoming Mall security. Where he worked for many years. Until the place had been taken over by a group of criminals. Paul using the items around the mall, as well as the training he had. Took out the criminals one by one and saved the mall. While he had been offered a job as a police officer right after, he decided to decline and stay a mall cop. Having grown to love the job. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 10-C Name: Paul Blart Origin: Paul Blart Mall Cop Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mall Cop Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Fought with trained fighters and won), Pressure Points (Has incapacitated people), Enhanced Senses (Could tell someone wasn't a security guard simply by the type of metal on their badge, estimated age, and knowledge or the age requirement for being a security guard), Acrobatics (Surprisingly adept at parkour), Vehicular Mastery (Extremely skilled when riding a Segway), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Clever in weaponizing things around a mall), Limited Electricity Manipulation with Taser Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight with people able to hurt him, Broke through a window with bars just by falling on it, Knocked someone out by laying on top of them, Smashed through a pair of glass doors) | Below Average level (Often can't even stand up, Can only swing with enough force to slightly move his body) Speed: Subsonic (In surprisingly great physical condition, Easily outran several cops in training during a training course, Reacted to bullets), Superhuman with a Segway | Below Average (Can barely stand, let alone walk, has to resort to crawling) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Shows to be much more fit than the average person, Lifted several luggage bags at once, Could easily toss a guy with one arm, through a person over his shoulder, Comparable to people who can move him) | Below Average (Often times, can't even lift himself off the ground) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Below Average Class Durability: Wall level (Survived a kick from a Horse with minimal injury, Hit the ground after jumping off of a moving car and was unhurt, Shattered a glass roof followed by taking a 3 story fall and wasn't hurt, Took hits from a guy who could break through a Glass elevator, got hit by a car and was fine) | Possibly Wall level (Shouldn't be any less durable than his base) Stamina: Above Average (Fought and took down several athletic fighters while traversing the Mall right after he had just worked that same day), Below Average when not having sugar (Due to Hypoglycemia, Paul barely has enough power energy to stay conscious, and can rarely even stand) | Low Range: Standard melee range, Extended meter range with Baseball Bat, Several meters with Hot Sauce, Marble gun, Bean bag Launcher, The Big Sticky Mess Standard Equipment: Segway, Several pieces of candy, Hot is Sauce, Baseball Bat, Marble gun, Taser, Bean bag gun, and The Big Sticky Mess Intelligence: Above Average (Passed the written examine to become a police officer, is a trained fighter, outsmarted several criminals despite them having made plans to rob the mall several weeks in advanced, Seems to have really good memory, Seems to be extremely educated in general knowledge and history, Extremely creative in a Mall environment and how to weaponize the things around it, Could tell someone wasn't a security guard by the type of metal on their badge, estimated age, and knowledge or the age requirement for being a security guard) Weaknesses: Has Hypoglycemia Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fake Out:' He fakes blacking out due to his Hypoglycemia and then goes for a surprise attack when his opponents guard is down. *'Hot Sauce:' He flings Hot Sauce into a persons eye. *'The Big Sticky Mess:' A Gun which shoots out a large amount of glue foam. Key: Base | Without Sweets Others Notable Victories: Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) Kevin's profile (Both had a day to prepare, speed was equalized, fight was in a mall.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Paul Blart Mall Cop Category:Tier 10 Category:Enhanced Senses Users